


warm sunlight on the plains

by NovaCorium



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, I tried to keep it all shippy but it trailed off into a Florina monologue/lead in to fe6, Rated T for Thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCorium/pseuds/NovaCorium
Summary: Domestic FlorLyn fluff.





	warm sunlight on the plains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphoSyd9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoSyd9/gifts).



> For sapphosyd9! The prompt was "domestic Lyn/Florina (if it's art, florina with a brown skintone would be nice!)". It may not be art, but I tried to come through for you!

“Mmmmmph.” Under the soft, super warm Ilian blankets, Florina has latched her arms around Lyn’s waist. Her head is resting on her stomach, and so she can feel, more than hear, Lyn’s wonderful light laugh.

Florina isn’t really awake enough to feel her usual shyness, and right now what she wants is to stay here, warm and cozy and wrapped around the amazing person she’s still, and hopefully always will be, delighted to call her girlfriend. 

 

 

It’s always a bit lonely when Florina leaves, but Lyn appreciates how the two of them have made their different priorities, that is, priorities beyond each other, and their lifestyles into a decent balance that seems to work for both of them. And besides, it’s just wonderful when Florina returns. 

This time, Florina is in the process of dismounting her pegasus when Lyn unthinkingly calls out to her, and then sees her wobble. Lyn moves, and when Florina actually falls, Lyn is there, with a much nicer embrace than the ground. 

“Lyn-!” 

“Sorry, Florina, I wasn’t thinking. You’re alright?” 

Lyn would worry more, but when Florina is in combat, she gains an impressive focus, skill visible in her every move. 

“I... I should be asking you that!” 

Florina’s been gone for nearly a month, and having her in her arms right now, Lyn is just really happy. Florina’s wearing a new white cloak along with the white tunic and pants of a pegasus knight, and the effect with her lilac hair and brown skin is, Lyn thinks, is so beautiful. It’s even more so because it’s, well, Florina. 

She takes a moment to press her forehead against her girlfriend’s. 

“Mm. Welcome home.” 

 

 

Berry picking in Sacae is entirely different from its equivalent in Ilia. Sacaean plants are dryer, and closer to the ground. When Florina first stayed with Lyn, years ago with Lyn’s family, she was so confused about how Lyn was getting small little berries from what seemed like nothing. 

Even now, Florina still has no idea how every time she turns around, Lyn has more berries for the bag she’s carrying. 

 

 

“You’re sure you’re fine? I really appreciate you and Huey flying me over here, I don’t want you to be bored after that.” Lyn brought down the axe again, cracking the dead wood open. She was down to her undershirt, and she paused, wiping sweat off her brow. 

Florina, sitting back on another fallen log with a flaming face, had to take a couple moments to remember words. 

“U-uh. Yeah. It’s, uh. Real nice out here. ....Here, do this one next.” 

 

 

Much like Ilia, Sacae has its own seasons for wildflowers. Each year, when that season starts, Florina will take Lyn with her on her pegasus, and they’ll spend hours just looking for the biggest flower patches from above. 

When evening finally falls, they’ll arrive back at Lyn’s camp, with deftly woven flower crowns and bracelets, fingers intertwined, and the bonedeep warmth of falling asleep on each other in the warm summer sun. 

 

 

Living out on the plains doesn’t take much gold, and so part of Florina’s mercenary wages go back to her family. Many other Ilians knights do the same, although as far as Florina knows, she’s the only one living in Sacae. 

She’s gotten very good at fighting, and so the the Ilian bureaucrats that handle assignments are more than willing to send her assignment scrolls all the way to Sacae, just for her. Sometimes they come tied to the legs of white-feathered Ilian snow hawks, and sometimes they come in the side-packs of tween pegasus knights even younger than Florina was, with the unspoken suggestion that she’ll take them as apprentices. 

Well, the first couple requests were unspoken. With this missive, delivered by a girl in her mid-teens with hair nearly as voluminous as Florina’s own but colored like Ilian violets(which was considered a very lucky hair color back in Ilia), the mission is to spend a month training her, while also.... Florina looks over the scroll, reading the details. Hm. Guarding an Etrurian coast town from pirates during a trade festival. 

Well, if there’s one thing she’s learned from her sister Farina, (that’s a lie, there’s many things), it’s that there’s a lot of money in Etruria. 

She doesn’t think she’ll be much use to this young trainee, and yet how to say that most of her growth occurred during a campaign she’s been sworn to secrecy about, under the guidance of a unique tactician that came out of nowhere and vanished into much the same, while wielding a magically enhanced spear of dubious origins that she suspects has imbued her with some of its own strength? 

Whenever she’s out on missions, with people that have been through entirely different things, it makes her so, so glad that she has Lyn to come back to. Lyn, who Florina has seen leap cleanly over a dragon’s sweeping tail, who also wields a magical weapon. Who listens, and knows what Florina is talking about. 

She’ll do her best training this teenager, though. And honestly, now that she’s thinking about it? Florina kind of likes the idea of teaching someone. 

“Um. So, uh, how about you tell me a bit about yourself?” 

The teen, who already seems much calmer than the previous message carriers, stands up straighter. 

“Yes, ma’am. My name is Yuno, I have two younger sisters, and I think what I need to work on the most is my accuracy.”


End file.
